In general, a vehicular shift lever is installed beside a driver's seat for shifting gears in a transmission based on the desired speed of a vehicle. However, conventional vehicular shift levers do not completely absorb the vibration conveyed from the engine and transmission, thereby causing a loud vibrational noise at the handle of the vehicular shift lever.